I'm Not Going Anywhere
by Saltnpepper223
Summary: My first story.. What will happen when Ally has a terrible dream and it soon starts turning into reality? Find out here! Story better then description I swear...


_**Authors Note: Hey guys! If you clicked on this that means that someone is actually reading this so HIIII! This is my first story so please don't be too harsh! Hope you enjoy!**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Ally's POV**_

_"Hands up, now!" yelled the strange man in black. All I can think of is what's going to happen. I notice the object in his hand. An object I'm not quite familiar with. A gun. What's going to happen? Is he going to kill us all? Why was he even doing this? My principal of Maraino High said quietly "Please Dom, please just put the gun down we can talk this out and reason with you all you gotta do is-" BANG! **(1)** I screamed luckily I wasn't the only one, yet Mrs. Sanders was on the ground with blood splattered everywhere. I cringed at the sight and cuddled my way into the guys chest next to me... That was weird. Why am I cuddled up under a table with Austin? Oh well._

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP my alarm clock roared with it's awful beeping noises. "Ugh!" I moaned aloud "Another terrible dream.. what is that the 3rd time in a row!" I quickly got up thinking about how I should tell Austin about these awful dreams. As I got dressed I thought to myself. If I keep seeing a little more of this dream each night soon I will have the whole story! That could go either way. One way it could go is we all live happily ever after with only one person being killed although that may be unlikely. What about the other way? We all being brutally murdered? That doesn't sound very pleasant.

RINGGGGG **(2)** My doorbell rang as I jumped out of the door. It was Austin. Every morning he came and picked me, Dez and Trish up for school since he was the only one who could drive.

"Hey!" Austin said with a big grin on his face "Ready to go?"

"Yeah" I replied still thinking about my dream I had

The car ride to school I explained my dream-minus the cuddling part.. Of course. Trish just laughed while Dez went on about his dream about him flying with an elephant to the zoo to take the elephant home. Oh Dez, you never seem to have a dull moment, now do you. Austin finally arrived at the school parking lot and held me back while Trish and Dez went ahead.

"Your dream sounded really creepy" he said somewhat sympatheticlly. "But do you really think Dom would try to kill everyone in the 11th grade?** (3)**

Dom was an interesting person... He was one of the kids who has gotten bullied ever since he was old enough to go to school. I sometime s felt really bad but being my shy self I didn't ever say anything. Also if I did I'm pretty sure I would go from loser to super lame disgusting disgrace to humanity. But hey I shouldn't complain. I do have three really close friends and a few more distant ones. Anyways not many people will even talk to Dom. Ever since the 8th grade I have always had a feeling he would go crazy and end up doing something really bad.

I realized I was so deep in thought I hadn't even answered Austin's question.

"Huh oh I don't know I doubt it to"I said turning a light shade of red.

"Oh well" he said flipping his gorgeous blonde hair that looked kinda like a mop. "See ya in science!"

He ran off leaving me still freaked out. On my way to science I couldn't stop thinking about the huge science project that Mr. Minter was going to assign us partners for. All I could think in my head is "please don't be with Dom, please don't be with Dom." I started to stress myself out as I walking into the room. I saw everyone gathered around the board, I'm guessing that's where our partners are posted. I squeezed my way through the cluster of the people around the board. I looked down the list spotting my name as I braced myself I looked over to fing my name... WITH DOM"S! NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO! **(4)** Yup, just my luck to be placed with the exact person I never ever would ever want to be partners with. This should be a fun project. Joy. **(5)**

(1): Who doesn't LOVE onamonapia's ;)

(2): MORE YAYYY

(3): I just thought 11th grade would be a good age for them :)

(4): Anyone else think of slender.. no just me.. ok

(5): It's sarcasm if you didn't know it

Authors Note: Well I guess thats it for chapter 1. Please tell me if it was any good because eI know.. It probably sucked :p Anyways can someone please explain how to even upload chapters and all that jazz because I have NO CLUE how to use fan fiction.. Anyways thanks so much for reading if you got that far and please review and tell me if you liked it or hated it. Sorry I'm no writer but oh well!


End file.
